Pretty, Pretty Harry
by Stephfunky
Summary: Alucard gets a major flash of déjà vu while dealing with a vampire in the former village of Hogsmead. And does that human smell like... him? Slash/Yaoi, transgen pairing, trans-series pairing, major character death, and gender confusion. Hellsing HP xover
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** For Kanika Keket, who won my Nightingale contest and thus requested a Alucard/Harry fic. Alucard, by the way, is from a totally amazing anime that I have fallen in love with over the coarse of this fic called Hellsing. Anywho - congrats Kanika, I really hope you enjoy this! Rated T for a creepy Ginny, blood, and yaoi

* * *

Bright red eyes, hidden by the amber lens of his glasses, stared at the scene before their owner with a dawning sense of déjà vu. The elder vampire, one marginally insane Alucard, leveled his handgun using his raised forearm as a rest. The familiarly of his situation turned the dark haired man's grin slightly mad as he narrowed his eyes slightly. There he stood in the middle of a blown out battlefield, which had apparently been a small Scottish village called Hogsmead not so long ago. Across the street, a mere four or five feet from the tip of his boots, was another vampire – newborn and holding a human woman captive.

The newborn, a red headed girl with wild eyes, was blathering on about alliances and power, revenge and anarchy all the while unaware that her audience's attention was instead held captive by well – her captive. The human girl was small and decidedly androgynous in much the same way that Integra was – strong featured but with a softness that he had known only women to hold. With china doll skin, long wild black hair, and eyes far more striking a green then he had ever seen before the captive was beautiful in a painfully human way.

Teeth, white and sharp as knives, spread into a vaguely homicidal grin. Yes, Alucard thought this green-eyed beauty would be quite acceptable.

"You there," he called, dark and raspy voice silencing the red head nicely. "Human girl -"

"Human girl?" The newborn interrupted, looking curiously about her. She caught the strangely unafraid glance of her captive and smiled, a stray stream of blood rolling down her tender chin. "Oh you mean my Harry." She pulled the human – now identified as Harry closer to her chest, nuzzling the smaller one's cheek in mock affection. "Pretty, pretty Harry with the lightning scar and the sad, sad past." The girl cooed, spinning in imitation of a graceful dancer with her captive still held in her arms. "Pretty, pretty Harry who's always willing to put others first and would never dream of hurting another." Cupping the human's cheek with her hands – still those of the child she had been in life – the newborn sighed leaning down to come face to face with Harry. "Pretty, pretty Harry," she murmured ever so softly. "Who could never," The vampire girl's voice grew darker and rougher as she began to slowly scratch a crooked line into the human's cheek. "Never, ever LOVE ME!" The last bit was screeched, the newborn's thumbnail pulling violently downward as she gripped her captive in tightly clenched desperation. She jerked Harry around, whipping the dark haired girl's head violently about, and pulled the slender back against her wilder frame, draping her long arms about as if she was presenting the human for sale. "My devastatingly beautiful little Harry. Is that who you mean?"

"Ginny, please." The captive spoke, her soft words muted and gentle as if she were dealing with a wild animal.

Alucard grinned; sure that Ginny was –at this point- nothing more than just that. An animal. He considered Harry - _pretty, pretty_ Harry - and tightened the grip he had on his gun at the possessive hold Ginny had on her. He was positive that Ginny could smell the scent of Harry's mate painting the brunette's blood – it was more than likely the reason for this massacre. Imagine being in love, only to smell the scent of another vampire on your chosen – although being a newborn, Ginny probably couldn't smell Alucard's scent painting Harry's blood just yet. She was too young and his scent to muted, seeing as he himself had not known of his mate until this night. Such was the fate of any vampire with sense enough to pursue the completeness that came only from their mate. Wander the globe, searching and searching until you find someone whose blood smells like you. Should such a thing happen, the next viable step was to claim.

A dark smile twisting at his thin lips, Alucard took a step forward. Oh yes, he rather wanted to claim _pretty, pretty Harry_ right now.

"Human girl," Alucard repeated, drawing Ginny and her captive's attention again. Harry darted her eyes about swiftly before pinning Alucard with her gaze in sudden understanding. Her gaze was calm, far too calm for someone being held against their will by a crazed vampire, and Alucard rather felt – now that he was looking into them directly – that her eyes were too green far, far too green for him to suffer much longer without becoming completed obsessed. "Are you a virgin?"

Those eyes, those hypnotizing eyes, narrowed slowly in incomprehension before shock and a strange mixed look of almost humor and anger hazed Harry's eyes. "I don't think you – "

"Are you a virgin?" Alucard repeated, twistedly amused that he actually had the chance to use this very tactic twice now.

"Well, I really don't think you quite…"

He took another step closer, Ginny watching him carefully as the wind caught the tails of his full-length red trench – whipping it about and making him to be an even more impressively imposing form. "Are you or are you not a virgin?"

"Yes, but -"

The rest was lost to the sound of Alucard cocking his gun. He took aim swiftly and pulled the trigger, only belatedly noticing that Harry had raised her hands before her in a protecting gesture. What did the silly little human really think she could do to stop a bullet, let alone one of his beauties?

Still, Harry raised her hands, eyes looking far greener then he recalled them to be – glowing even - and stared at the approaching bullet with a steady frown. A wispy cloud formed swiftly around the bullet and it slowed rapidly, as if the air was too thick for it to pass through. Now it was obvious that Harry's eyes _were_ glowing – appearing rather cat like in the faint light of the harvest moon. The bullet stopped, floating in swirling green just inches beyond Harry's outstretched slender fingers. She twirled swiftly, bringing her hands around and pressing them against Ginny's partially exposed chest – the bullet following her movements exactly but with far more force. The red head slid back an inch or two into the building behind her, hand drifting to the gaping hole where her heart had been moments ago before dropping like a marionette with cut strings.

Oh… so that's what Harry planned to do.

Harry turned to him slowly, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are all vampires fucking idiots!?" She questioned forcefully, voice hitching up a few decibels at the end.

Alucard did not reply, choosing instead to sheath his gun while keeping his gaze glued on Harry.

The human frowned, tossing pale hands in the air in exasperation before turning her back to him. She fished a small, golden coin from the pocket of her oversized jeans before holding it at eye level. Pressing a small switch on the side and holding the device next to her mouth, she spoke in a smooth voice that belied her outrage of only seconds past. "This is unspeakable Harrison Potter…"

Harrison, but Harrison was a boy's… oh. _Oh._ Shifting hidden red eyes back to Harry - who was considering him with a dark stare, coin nowhere in sight - Alucard smirked, scanning the brunette in new found appreciation for the male body he now knew to be residing under the generous folds of his overly large clothes.

Harry snorted, turning his face – slight pout and all – to look over the bloodied village. "I do not envy whoever gets to clean this all up," he muttered, green eyes flickering to the crumpled Ginny.

"Nor I," Alucard replied, sidling up closer to _his_ _pretty, pretty Harry._

"You are not allowed to talk," Harry snapped, crossing his arms and walking away from Alucard steadily. "Next time you should make sure not only that your potential changeling is a virgin but also of the opposite gender. I could have ended up like them (here Harry gestured gracefully with his foot at a pile of spent ghouls), I could have ended up your _slave_."

Alucard watched him walk for a moment before following after the smaller male – his long stride easily catching him up to his fellow, _his mate_. "You could still, slaves can be fun."

"I'm sure."

"Concubines especially."

Harry stopped, shooting his walking partner a glare. "You are a sick and twisted pervert."

Alucard grinned and leaned forward, licking the trail of sweet blood from Harry's wounded cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could feel the years dropping from his lifespan with every passing second. His blood pumped hard, a steady pulsing in his neck that was slowly driving him as mad as the man before him. The man in question flashed a grin, sharp pearly fangs glinting beautifully in the dim light of Harry's small apartment. He sat comfortably at the slightly peeling dinning table, looking out of place with his well fitted black suit in Harry's cluttered home.

The younger man tried to ignore the hungry eyes trained on his exposed neck as he busied himself with stirring his almond tea – the comforting familiar scent of Remus' favorite flavor calming his nerves gently.

"You sure you won't have some? I'm sure there's an old tampon somewhere in the building you can use as a tea bag." Harry offered snidely, pulling a mental face at the image his overactive imagination conjured.

Anger or annoyance did not pass the man's features much to Harry's displeasure. The taller, slender vampire grinned instead as if supremely amused. "Quite, thank you."

Silence stretched, broken only by the steady finger tapping of the vampire's white gloved hand. With each tap Harry felt his blood pulse quicken with annoyance. He frowned, entertaining himself by mentally calculating his remaining years amongst the living. When he reached the low twenties Harry finally looked up at the grinning vampire – sure that his heart would soon explode from the stress of the whole 'Ginny' incident earlier that evening and the absurd amount of annoyance the long haired man sitting primly at the table across from him could cause with nothing more than an evil looking smirk.

"Why are you here?"

The vampire smiled slowly, rearranging himself as he was resting on his forearms and leaning as close to the much smaller framed man as the small table between them would allow. "You are."

Harry glared, leaning back. "You are here because I am?"

"Indeed."

"Don't smile at me like that."

"How shall I smile at you?"

Harry didn't answer, pushing away from the table. He set his still full mug on the counter and stalked towards the door, taking a wistful sniff of the tea as he went. As Harry passed the seated man, the vampire choose to follow him so closely that the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end.

Shivering slightly, Harry speed forward a few steps and snatched up the other man's leather coat and hat. He pulled open the door before spinning on his heels and shoving the outer garments into the vampire's ready hands.

"It's late and I'm tired. Leave."

The vampire flashed another evil looking smirk, his eyes warm and focused on Harry's exposed neck. He swept his red eyes upward, sweeping over the thin face of the human before locking on glasses shrouded green eyes that were surrounded by dark circles. Running the gloved fingertips of his free hand over the now barely visible scratch from the crazy Ginny, the vampire smirked darkly and leaned forward to kiss the younger man. The sudden closeness of those burning red eyes jerked Harry from his trance, causing him to quickly withdraw until he was standing a good three feet outside his own home. The vampire followed with long strides.

The taller of the two men withdrew his glasses from his breast pocket and slid them on, hiding his smug satisfaction at the human's reactions.

"I would be so lonely without you my little sweet," the tall vampire murmured, arranging his coat over his arm.

Harry glared, gesturing towards the dark street beyond. "I am nothing to you, now leave."

"You are everything to me my pretty little Harry." came the response as the dark man closed the door behind him and leaned carefully against it.

There was no answer offered by the small brunette, who instead was reflecting that he rather wished there was a third 6 in his apartment number – the flimsy plastic numbers marking his door as that of number 66 framed perfectly above the vampire's dark head of hair.

"Leave," Harry finally ordered, his expression carefully blank.

The vampire did not protest this time, turning and walking rather slowly down the hallway towards the stairs. Harry shook his head slowly, feeling his pulsing heartbeat finally settle as that annoyance moved further and further away. He gripped the doorknob, leaning his shoulder against it to push the thick wood door open. It did not budge. After trying once more Harry cursed and stood on his tiptoes to sweep his fingertips over the dusty top edge of the door frame. Nothing. Cursing again the small man glanced around to see if the spare key had fallen, tugging nervously on the frayed edges of his overly large shirt. A dark shape to his far right caught Harry's eye and he turned to look more closely. It was the vampire, still moving ever so slowly – as if he was waiting patiently for something. Harry twitched violently, suddenly sure of the location his key.

He sprinted down after the taller man, catching his arm to stop him. The vampire turned around to consider him, a slender brow raising in arrogant questioning.

"You know damn well what I want," Harry answered the unasked question, releasing his grip on the vampire to cross his arms angrily. "Return my key this instant."

"Your key?" The vampire was playing stupid, Harry knew it and it was pissing him off. The smaller brunette twitched again, grabbing the vampire by the arm and dragging him back to his stubbornly locked door.

"I'm locked out and I need my spare key to get back inside." Harry explained unnecessarily, still gripping the vampire more tightly then needed.

"How unfortunate," the vampire commented and Harry felt his blood pulse angrily all over again.

"You have the spare key."

"Do I?"

Harry clenched his hand, blunt nails digging slightly into the clothed flesh of the vampire. "Please, just open the door so I can go to bed." The little human looked miserable and sounded worse. Without further encouragement the vampire withdrew the spare key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door, pushing it open. Before his little human could enter, the vampire swept him up into his arms and carried the struggling man back into the warm apartment.

"You bloody fucking vampire! Put me the hell down!"

"Alucard."

Harry stopped struggling momentarily, considering the vampire with a critical green eye. "Your name? Why should I care?"

Alucard squeezed his little human tighter, resisting the urge to nuzzle his messy mop of hair. "You obviously need me, I wasn't gone for more then a minute and you have already managed to get yourself in trouble."

"Trouble I have no doubt you caused," Harry snapped snidely, still remaining relatively calm in Alucard's arms.

"You have so little faith in me."

Harry huffed, wiggling slightly. "Let me down."

"For a price."

"A price, who are you to beg a price in my own home?"

"The one holding you."

Giving a snort, the human crossed his arms and glanced away at the still open door. "Put me down and close the door. I will pay your silly little price."

Alucard did as instructed before turning back to his human who was sitting back at the small table and yet again nursing his now cold cup of tea. Setting his things down and pulling his glasses off, Alucard joined him at the table again. "It seems terribly silly agreeing to pay a price you do not know."

"Yep – so what is this price?"

"A kiss from my sweet little human."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, sipping from his cup before setting it down. He looked up into intense red eyes and suppressed a shiver. "I expected you to ask for more."

"When you scream my name in pleasure it will be voluntary and not a matter of repayment."

Harry didn't have to look back up at the vampire to know the leer he was being sent. He let a low, long sigh out before leaning forward and very quickly placing a peck on the cold lips of the vampire. Retreat was prevented by the sudden but gentle grip of a gloved hand on his hair, holding Harry close. The human pulled back as much as the insistent hand allowed, looking into the clear eyes of the strange vampire. Alucard smirked, licking slowly at Harry's slightly agape lips.

"Can't you tell pretty little Harry? You are mine." Harry looked ready to withdraw, obviously unhappy with the statement but was stopped by Alucard's firm hand. Pulling gently the vampire pulled Harry so that the little human sat on the table before him like the beautiful little feast he was. "And I am yours." He muttered between soft kisses to the human's slender neck – his sweet smelling blood flowing just below the surface, so very very tempting.

"Bite me and I'll crucify you and leave you for the sun."

Alucard smirked against the neck, licking instead at he salty sweet skin. "I'll have to bite you eventually so you can stay with me forever."

"Eventually does not mean this very moment." Harry agreed, pulling Alucard's hand from his hair and sliding off the table.

The vampire leaned back against his chair, a slightly insane smile twisting at his thin lips. "You leave me so hungry pretty Harry."

"The tampon offer stands," Harry replied, downing the last of his tea and heading towards the back of his apartment. He paused at an open door, presumably that of his bedroom, to look over his shoulder at Alucard. "Are you coming or are you going to sleep on the couch?"

"I do not sleep," Alucard reminded.

Harry smirked, causing Alucard's eyes to widen slightly as he leaned forward for a better look at the alluring expression. "Then you can watch." Was the answer given before the little human retreated into his bedroom, leaving the door open for Alucard.

The vampire narrowed his eyes after the human. He suddenly let loose an almost terrifying grin, teeth bared as he walked swiftly after his mate.

**A.N. **Well there we go, a lot of people begged for a second chapter so I simply had to do it - I hope it didn't dissapoint! Thanks a ton to my beta Tsuki-chan who is editing all of my new chapters for me while on vacation - thank you! I should have new chapters for Sing Me a Song Little Nightengale, Screwed, and a new one-shot by the end of the day. Also, anyone who wants some exclusive previews to new chapter can join my yahoo group which you can find on my profile page as my homepage. I will send every member a preview of upcoming chapters as well as give them access to some of my older stories (Death By Cabinet, anyone? Any of you remember that one? lol) and some other random stuff - like my bunny list and character sketches. Well... that's about it... I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


End file.
